Inflatable structures are used for a variety purposes, including mattresses, light towers, image screens, tents, and play structures. Inflatable structures are most often used on a temporary basis and therefore it is desirable that they be easily set up and taken down as well as easily stored and transported. Therefore it is desirable for inflatable structures to have vents equipped with seals that can be relatively easily opened and closed. In addition, it is desirable for many inflatable structures to be able to use higher air pressures so that the structures can be smaller and thus lighter when handling and transporting and more compact for storage. Prior art seals have included zipper and screw cap mechanisms. However, zippers tend to allow leakage that can result in pressure loss and screw caps can be lost or deformed while in storage or transit.
Therefore, a need exists for a vent seal that is lightweight, does not become deformed or get lost, and resists air leakage at higher pressures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vent seal that is easily opened and closed, will not get lost or deformed, and can maintain higher pressures within inflatable structures.